DWMA love?
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: after the great fight, the group went back to school, but the new school year involves love? crushes, anger and most of all Maka Chop, new kids, new enemies, and a mystery boy who keep following Maka, who is he and what do he want,
1. Chapter 1

MAKA P.O.V

I cant believe it, me and soul almost finish up we have 99 souls but one more a witch, we ran to the woods and see a witch but wait is a boy, I can sense, no is not a witch me and soul have to went back tomorrow school

NEXT DAY

"WOULD YOU WAKE UP" I shouted at soul

then he left me with no choice, maka book chop, I hit him and he woke up

"ouch that hurts" he screamed

I sighed, this is gonna be long day

30 MIN

me and soul were walking down the hallway and met up with the others, Tsubaki,Litz,patty, kid and..

"wheres black star" I interrupted them

then I hear screeching

we all went outside and the he is oh no, he broke the edges and he fall

"oh no the perfect symmetrical" kid shouted

yikes, he went coo koo

he ran inside the school, and It's my turn to comfort him

I am having a bad day

A FEW MINUTES LATER

I found kid whimpering

"hey kid you know I bet your dad gonna make a better symmetrical of a sculpture"

then he was happy because his dad is teaching us arts, then he smile faded a way

"um maka, your hair is not a symmetrical" he spoked

I have no choice but let him do my hair

"here you can adjust it" I replied

then he started taking ruler and size up my hair

KID P.O.V

school ended, I was happy because finally someone like my work of symmetrical

and that someone is maka, she is so pretty, wait what, I ask litz and patty to go home first

I went to dad room, and he said

"whatsupp, whattsupp"

"dad I think I have a crush on a girl" I replied

then I don't know but I think he is in glee mode

then he sprint up and down

I told him about maka and all, even mr spirit thinks me and maka should bond more as

perfect students

wow I am so bad at these


	2. well thats one thing for you

SOUL P.O.V

where's that Idiot [black star], I was running to the rooftop while Maka still behind me,

"soul come on it was just an accident" Maka catch up

"well he make me fail the test" I replied

yep it was today, this time I never cheat, Maka help me study

but when i was doing my test black star put cheat notes on my desk

and Mr Sid found it, and I failed it

I am so killing him and let Mr stein dissect him later

MAKA P.O.V

I sighed and continue to follow soul

and we found black star , then they started

to fight, I was almost at the edges of the roof

then when black star push soul he bump

into me, and the next thing, I knew,

that I was falling to the ground

but I was wrong, I was in kid arms

KID P.O.V

I was reading a book about a symmetrical paintings

then I saw Maka falling

so I drop my book and catch her

then a Sythe drop down from the sky

i put Maka down

then Maka kiss me on the cheeks to say thanks

ooohhh she kissed both my cheeks, perfect

symmetrical

TSUBAKI P.O.V

me, patty and Liz went down to see Maka is okay

but everything fine despite

kid on the ground saying

"perfect symmetrical"

i sighed and patty jump up and down

PATTY P.O.V

i was in class, with the others, and Mr stein came in

he said

"okay class we are dissecting this"

then he showed us a giraffe

and everyone said

"oh no"

"but Mr stein, don't the giraffe is supposed to be in

a zoo or the wild" Maka raise up her hand

yay, I made a elephant

die, I broke it

hahahaha


	3. secrat out

MAKA P.O.V

me and the gang have to go to extra credit assignment because

black star burn our group assignment

and soul made up by the old times

when kid came to school on the first day

idiots..

AFTER 3 HOURS

when we got there black star shouted

"I AM BLACK STAR YOUR HERO YAHOO.."

oh man, we all facepalm our faces

and then black star had a fight with kid

but black star is determined to use soul, I swing soul around and gave him to black star

then again black star can't even carry soul

actually soul pretty light

then black star starts to fight soul

"I hate you, you are no hero" soul shouted

then they start to argue

then boom, kid shot them

"sorry it was an accident" he spoke up

"actually I did it on purpose" kid whispered to me

KID P.O.V

heheheh, you know Maka pretty cute when she try

not to laugh, while soul and black star made up

soul, black star slow mo run, me and Maka went to the

river bank, then a black fish mermaid

ambushed us, I called liz and patty, I got ready my guns

Maka call soul and he turn to a sythe

then black star hold Tsubaki

and we fight it, I use my special tea the death cannon

Maka use her special one Genie Hunter

and Black star use, shadow star

Crona use the screeching queen

the monster drop 5 different souls

each of our weapons ate one, our extra credits ended early than expected

but I saw something with white wings and has yellow bright hair

weird

SOUL P.O.V

so we went back to camp and I found kid's diary

Dear Diary

I saw the most beautiful girl ever her name

is Maka, her hair is simply symmetrical

she is symmetrical

but her partner is not, look at him

he is not perfect

*kid

FINISH READING

what I may not be perfect, who cares, I mean I am not

jealous am I, argh I don't know

hey crona diary too

Dear Diary and Ragnarok

Maka is the most nicest person I ever met

pretty too, ragnarok right

she is way out of my lead, but she

hangs out with me a lot and I love her

just hope soul wont find out

(Crona)

what him too, why I mean, oh come on

oh black star manly journal

DEAR DIARY

I AM BLACK STAR, I HAVE

SOMETHING TO TELL ABOUT

I LIKE TSUBAKI, SHE IS THE MOST

GORGEOUS THING EVER AND

SHE UNDER STAND ME

BL*CK STAR

this is black all right

ha I knew it he like tsubaki, awesome at least one

of our gang don't have a crush on Maka


	4. she, her, but how

CRONA P.O.V

after our extra credits was done we head back to school

I saw kid writing something in a bad book, that has

a number 8 on it, of course, I two write something

a bright, lovely poem for Maka, then Regnarok grew behind me

and read my poem, je was going to tell Maka, so I took the poem back so no

proof, phew,

AFTER 10 MINUTES

lord death call us to his office

when we went there Maka dad hug her leg

"MAKA CHOP" I heard Maka shouted as she

slam a book on his head, then lord death said

"yo,yo wassup, ah kiddo,kiddo,kiddo" lord death shrieked

then kid was embarrassed because his father

hugged him, and keep saying kiddo

I look over Maka, she was giggling

then something hard felt in my heart

is it jealousy of kid

no, it cant be

KID P.O.V

we were sent for a special mission, a king

need help from us to find out who's lying because

many girls in his kindom want to lie to be the princess

AFTER 2 HOURS

we got here and went inside the castle, then me, Maka, Crona and Black Star need to resonarace our souls

to see the evil prenscene

we were in linked, I whispered

"Maka" and Maka whispered my name and both of us were linked

and both of us linked to Black star then we three

linked to crona

AFTER 3 HOURS

wow the king wasn't joking all the villager girls lied

so they want to be the princess, the king was

depressed, none of them were telling the truth

then I took of my skull mask, Black star took of his wrestler mask, crona took of his sad mask

and Maka took of her elegant mask

then the king shouted with glee

" ah your my daughter, princess Melody"

"what we all shouted

**I am having cliff hanger,and thanks braelynnwa for your support on my story peace.**


	5. everyone found love but not all

MAKA P.O.V

the king kept saying I was the princess and I must

marry a prince,when tsubaki touch my shoulder

the king called the guards to kill tsubaki, lord death

came up to the mirror and said

" girls the king right apparently maka dad married the lost princess

and may have abandoned her

so your half" the grim reaper ask me to choose my life

one is princess life no worries and two is my normal life

I choose two, so the king let us go

I am so gonna, maka chop dad

KID P.O.V

when we got to lord death room, Maka got her revenge

Crona called Mr Stein and Miss Marie, to bring Maka Dad to

the infirmary, though why did Maka chose this life instead of

the other one, then dad said

"OH YES, SO HAVE YOU, KID, ASK MAKA ON A DATE" dad spoke really loud

that it woke up Maka dad,

aw man, kill me I am despicable I am not worthy for Maka

Maka kneel down beside me and said

" sure I would love to go on a date with you kid"

then I blacked out, all I see are heart shape and stars

wait a minute that star is not symmetrical, noooo

CRONA P.O.V

I was upset why would Maka pick him, he is weirder than me

then patty came up with a giraffe in her hands

"you know when i'm upset I break this giraffe necks" patty told me

then I start to break a giraffe neck, it feels so much better

me and patty talk on and on

I may have found my true love Patty, her beauty are impeccable

but her soul is more magnificent theres where I truly want girls

to have

SOUL P.O.V

is okay soul is only a date, who am I kidding why kid

he knows how I like Maka, so why did

he ask her out, man, I went to my bed and throw blaire out of the window

I hate blaire, then I heard girly screaming, oh man, kill me

already


	6. 4 dates in one night

MAKA P.O.V

the girls planned a 4 date, wow, so I wear a white and black

dress it went until my kneelength and the dress was symmetrical

so kid wont go bizarre, I wear earings that have skulls on them

and put up my hair in it's usual place

when we got to kid house because kid is scared of blaire

then I heard kid saying

perfect symmetrical, and I press the button and the boys

open the door, then all 4 of them drop their jaw, we giggled

AFTER 2 HOURS LATER

we had fun, mostly when soul try to beat kid in

soul catcher, it was hilarious how many times kid and soul kept on failing

when we got back the girls are staying at mine and the boys staying at kid's

then I write something in my diary

Dear Diary

I had fun with the gang, I still remember

the first day kid came in, me

meeting soul and Tsubaki cheered

for Black Star when no one believe in him

all of them, they all are good memories

~Maka~

then patty started to have a pillow fight

it's on


	7. meet the new kid

BLACK STAR P.O.V

I am dyeing because my cousin Jane is coming here

Jane is maniac evil

people call her physco, because she a werewolf human

her eyes are deadly, she hates boys accept one and that's her

partner, Oliver, he is a vampire human

I have no idea how they both can handle each other

I mean there's a story about vampire's and werewolves

yeah creepy right, brrr

there she is, tsubaki stand be side me

TSUBAKI P.O.V

I saw a girl around 15 like us, her hair is turquoise ,

she wear blue tank top with blue skirt and blue boots,

and she wear a cool black jacket, and I saw a boy with her

he has purple eyes, dark blue spiky hair, and wear a black jacket

red shirt, black pants and red sneakers

I have no idea why black star hate her

MAKA P.O.V

we met the new kid Jane and Olive, who knew two rivals

get along very well, I admire Jane hair is so cool

then dad show up

"maka who's this, hi I'm maka dad, are you, ahh I've seen you before and your sister" dad spoke the last part dreamily

then I maka chop him but he wore titanium helmet

so he have hearing lost for a while, grrrrr

then Jane took of her hood and crack dad's arm

hahahahahahaha

KID P.O.V

I am scared of Black Star cousin

I mean she is so scary, she is not symmetrical

and her eyes are so different, one is yellow wolf eye and the other one is human blue

not symmetrical, then I had a nose bleed

so scary, I am so scared

LIZ P.O.V

I don't know why kid scared of Jane

she may not be symmetrical, who cares

Jane broke his arm because he tried to fix her hair, her outfit and her eyes

I heard kid said

" I am not worth to be alive, it bugging me, ahh" when we were on our mission

SOUL P.O.V

yikes all black star said is true

she is the most scariest thing ever

she is more scary then the kishen

her eyes are like medusa but more killer

*shivered*

there she is talking to that vampire boy

what's his name oh yea Oliver


	8. a sacrifice had to be made

JANE P.O.V

I use my hood to hide my werewolf ears, people say i'm dangerous all black star friends who are boys, typical, are scared of me

but the girls are just fine with me being me

me and oliver are linked spirit, his is my weapon

he is a tomahawk when he turn to a weapon

though pretty much everyone believe

werewolves and vampires are no meant to be together

but that just rubbish

MAKA P.O.V

me and jane were talking how boys are Idiots

then I heard a click, my arm turn to a sythe and wait a minute..

DAD, IS HE DRUNK OR SOMETHING ARGH

oh wait he just sobbing

"maka lord death and me need to talk to you"

so I follow him and say goodbye to Jane

30 MIN LATER

I saw kid there too,

"yo yo wassup, I have a mission for you both, you two will go to the human world", lord death continued

about a witch there, and were not allowed to take our weapons, so kid have to use me

I sighed, we have to leave tomorrow and come back on the third day

we both agreed to the plan

4 HOURS LATER

we been walking around for 2 hours, trying to find the witch

then heard a cackle, and feel a soul

then a witch came out of the trees, and ambush kid

I change to sythe and kid started to sling me around, and he got the witch cuts

but she refuse to give up, then the witch shot a laser in front of kid but I change back and cover him

she was to strong and I can't handle it

*black out*


	9. party crasher

KID P.O.V

the witch ran away, knowing maka is the daughter of spirit, but she was badly hurt

I brought her back to the school, spirit cried and curled himself up

I put her down at the infamary bed, she looks peaceful

I should have gotten hit or else Maka wouldn't be in this situation

I kiss Maka forehead and leave

2 weeks later

Maka was back to normal, jut her self

and though it was gonna be Halloween so the girls pick our outfit

Soul~ the white rabbit

Me~ Cheshire the cat

Maka~ Alice in the wonderland

Back Star~ the mad hatter

Patty~ the red queen

Liz~ the red queen maiden

Tsubaki~ the white queen

Crona~ the mouse

jane and Oliver do not need costume because they are already monsters

why do I have to be the cat, I may look like him but I do not act like him

MAKA P.O.V

I kept on playing kid's ears they are so cute, and soul keep hitting his head on my book

then Kid say

"I am not symmetrical, why, why, rubbish, I deserve to die"

"THEN DIE ALREADY" I heard Liz hitting his head

" Crona you look so cute with mouse ears" I heard Patty talking to Crona

"I am black star, I should be the knight in shining armour" I heard Black Star shouting

"Idiots.." I heard Jane making fun of Soul

well this is going to be a heck of a day

the girls and me went up to stage and sing Cinderella

the boys mouth just gape out so big that it can stuff all Liz nail polish

then i dance with kid, we dance along with the song

crona dance with Patty

Liz and soul

Tsubaki and Black Star

Jane with Oliver, then me and kid sense thousand of souls but theres only a few people here

the a howl came out, and a wolf ambush us, the monster hit Oliver, then Jane try to pull him off

but she got a scar, then she shouted  
"EVERYONE TRANFORM"

soul turn to a sythe, Patty and Liz turn to pistols, Tsubaki turn to a FenBlade, Oliver turn to a tomahawk, Ragnarok turn into a thin sword

ready to fight, we all are side by side together our soul are one


	10. Chapter 10

MAKA P.O.V

we were fighting for our lives, I sling Soul all over the place

then me,kid,Black star and crona do resonance soul while jane and oliver

did the myth soul combination, then soul turn to the genie hunter

kid turn to mega death cannon

black star do the FayBlade shadow star

and Crona did the voice of regaronok

LORD EATH P.O.V

me and spirit were drinking tea, and discuss about some issues

"so when are we gonna tell kid and maka are endgage for 10 years" spirit spoke up

"I don't know if they will be reasonable, maka will probably maka chop us and kid just cry in his room"

then a screaming filling in the town, we ran outside to see wolves and vampires fighting

and the kids trying to protect the people, then maka face was slashed up, actually all the meister

accept kid have bruises, maka and kid need to fused together to make the ultimate weapon

"the forever sythe cannon of the dead"

KID P.O.V

I don't know how will the others can handle this, Crona is already down

I don't think Maka and Black Star can handle it

then Black star drop down to his knees

I hold maka hands and then a white flash came upon us

and then I look in my hands I was holding 2 unusual weapons

but they both are symmetrical

then I heard 4 voices one is patty and two is liz and third is soul and fourth is maka

then my three stripe hair match and I shoot double spike bullets

JANE P.O.V

too much war, fire, I hold on to my weapon, and started to fight

my own race, then I saw something in kid's eyes, the black blood

the black blood from soul, I need to help them or else they all are going to be consumed

symmetry that's it

I take a drawing that is not symmetry and show it to kid

then his nose start to bleed and he fall onto his knees

phew, everybody is okay,good, now to draw a non symmetry skull on kid face

heheheh

I took Maka arm after she change back to human form, Oliver turn back and

take the boys away from the girls, so no more fusing


	11. secret admire

MAKA P.O.V

I feel much better, I take a sip from my tea, I

don't understand why there still black blood, well at least jane

save us all or else the black blood would have taken us down

I sat down with the others watching a movie call the RING

KID P.O.V

what is this on my forehead get it off me, there was

a unsymmetrical skull on my forehead

AFTER 8 MIN

done, when I got down, I saw the boys watching my tapes

there were two cats, both of them are symmetrical,

then there was my voice saying

"Maka would you go on a date with me"

then I use a girly voice

"Oh yes kid I would love to go on a date with you"

then the boys started to laugh

so I tackled them all, and took my tape back

"idiots.." I spoke softly

TSUBAKI P.O.V

the girls and I walk to school, Maka was reading a book

while Liz an Patty were reading a magazine, Jane was planning a prank

and me, just thinking of my brother, scented flowers

10 MIN LATER

we arrive school, I was going to my locker to find

more love notes, again and my favourite flower, a Tsubaki

I wonder who gave me this, only my friends know this, and the boys

don't like girls because they say we have cooties

BLACK STAR P.O.V

we arrived at school, I walk down the hallway

and saw Tsubaki, holding the flower I left

her yesterday, oh no, please don't let

her know that I put it there because I have a crush on her

"YAHOO", I shouted so Tsubaki won't suspect me

PATTY P.O.V

nah,nah,nah, I got to my locker, I think

and open it with a hammer, and found a stuff teddy bear

inside my locker, I hugged it, I wonder who gave me this

little cutie, whoever

it is knows me very well, not like kid

but who cares I love it

CRONA P.O.V

I saw patty hugging the stuff toy I gave her

she must really love, who cares

people say she dumb, I think she perfect

then Ragaronok came up behind me

"come on Crona just ask her out, idiot"

I can't maybe I need time should I do it

MAKA P.O.V

much better being back at school

but then lord death call me and kid up

so when I came up, lord death and dad look worried

so me and death bow at lord death

"maka and kid, we two have discuss about you two, and we may engadged you two for 10 years"

lorde death spoke while, there was a sweat drop

me and kid can't talk so I maka chop my dad and lord death

KID P.O.V

10 years why can't it be 3 years, or a bit more, but who cares

i'm egadged with maka, yes, but I need to act like

I hated it, so I curled down, and said

"I think I am gonna be sick" and maka said

"tell me about it", well step 1 complete, yes


	12. Movies time

MAKA P.O.V

our dad's want us to hang out more

so I called the girls while kid call the boys to hang out tonight

but I have a bad feelings, jane said something about

me and kid fused, just relax maka, me and the girls

were in class for Mr Stein class

"Class before I start dissecting, I congrats Kid and Maka engage-"

"MR STEIN, JANE AND BLACK STAR ARE FIGHTING" I heard Jaquieline shouted

thank god for jane, but I hope Black Star can handle the pain

Me, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona and Tsubaki went outside

I look and see Black star trying to carry Soul

idiots..

then they both got hit by a tomahawk, right behind their head

then I see Jane smirking, and shouted

"I WIN AGAIN BLACK STAR"

and the tomahawk turn back to Oliver, and the both of them left

and soul and black star are down, great, I maka chop both of them to wake up

and it works, they both had blood coming out on top of their head

morons..

SKIP TIME

me and the girls are getting ready to go to the movies

for once we make jane wear a kneelength aqua dress, with different shape's

she wear a gold necklace and there was a tornado creist on it

and it was glowing, awesome, her hair was in one braid, she kept her own eyes

Tsubaki wear white and yellow dress, and there a shape heart on her belt

and she wear necklace that her brother gave to her

Liz wear a black dress with there gems on her

belt, her hair is still in usual place long and wavy

Patty wear a pink dress with 3 dress

her hair has 2 clips on them

As for Me, I wear a black and white dress

with a bow in front of me with a symmetrical skull [ so kid won't get a fussed ]

and my hair in it's normal way but has 2 skull clips, on

each side

AT THE MOVIES

KID P.O.V

we are watching Jack 'IN' The Box

we arrive at the theatre, and the girls are not here yet

then I saw the girls, they look great, but maka

she is so symmetrical then the others

but Jane still scares me, she is scary I mean look at her, her eyes

looks like devils, and half of it looks like the kishin

brrr, we all went into the thethere and the movie start

JACK IN THE BOX

Maka was holding me probably scared, she kept holding my arm

every part of the story Maka kept holding me tighter, but after a few hours

she fell asleep on my arm, Tsubaki fell asleep on Black Star arm, Patty on Crona

even liz but on Soul arm, but Oliver fell asleep on Jane arm, after the movie we all head

back, we carried the girls in bridal style while Jane carrying Oliver on her back


	13. back in time 1

JANE P.O.V

Mr Stein was dissecting a rare Flinkle

a rare bird, that is almost dying

but then something wrong so during lunch

we all went back to class and there's a weird

thing in class, it look like a elevator, then black star

start messing with it, then soul also start messing too

idiots..

me and the others try to stop them, but then

Black Star press a red button

and we were sealed inside, and lightning start to come out every where

and Bam!  
"where are we" I heard Tsubaki spoke

"I don't know but I don't feel good" I heard Maka voice

the smoke cleared and we found ourselves in

the old playground, but wait, it all seem new

and then I saw something weird

MAKA P.O.V

I remember this place this is where

I first met my first love, there I see my old self

my 6 years old me, sitting with a boy with that has 3 white stripes attached

to his head,

"Do you love to read Maka" I heard the 6 years old boy spoke up

"actually no, my dad said reading are for suckers" my younger self replied

"reading is fun, see" he spoke while showing my younger self the book

wait a minute were back in time

I see the others in shock especially kid

yep this is where I started to be a bookworm, who knew


	14. Future marriage

KID P.O.V

after we all went back to the time machine

black star started to press buttons, all over, and then

then the time machine started to work, but I saw the time clock

it was going way to, the BAM!, we all get out of the time machine

"were at the death church" Crona spoke

let's look around, wait is there a wedding in there

"NO WEDDING IS COMPLETE WITH OUT BLACK STAR"

black star open the door, to revealed older me and older maka

getting married, then they all look at us

"Ah right in time" Older Soul spoke

wait a minute, so this is 10 years later, then it hit me

I forgot father engage me and Maka

MAKA P.O.V

I can't believe I did get married with kid

so older me looks more beautiful

SOUL P.O.V

wait why is older me not rejecting

the marriage

TSUBAKI P.O.V

wow the wedding is really big

I mean look around oh is that me

holding a baby

BLACK STAR P.O.V

I think i'm married tsubaki

in the future

JANE P.O.V

why am I, the third bridesmaid

I don't even want to be a bridesmaid

OLIVER P.O.V

wow i'm gonna be Kid third Best man

awesome

LIZ P.O.V

I knew it one day

they both will end up together

PATTY P.O.V

yay a wedding, yay, yay

ooh is that me

CRONA P.O.V

I still don't get it

why is my older self holding patty arms


	15. Back to normal or is it?

SOUL P.O.V

before anything get worse, I grab the boys arm while

Liz grab the girls arm, and went back to the time machine so we can go back

where we came from, then before Black Star press anything

Maka, Maka chop him, and the clock, reverse, then BAM!

were back at the present, were back in class

at Mr Stein and Miss Marie were right in front of us

"AH yes the time machine works" I hear Mr stein shouted

and Miss Marie help us up, I see Maka face red, arrgghh

I scowled at kid

MAKA P.O.V

school ended, Soul, Black star, Crona, Oliver and Kid wanted to play basketball

Tsubaki, wanted to buy some groceries, Patty and Liz went

to the mall, Jane wanted to go to her violin lesson, and me I went into

the training forest, I really like there, but I feel a soul following me

but is not anyone I know, not dad, not soul, not the girls

so I kept walking, but it followed me, so my arm transform into a sythe

I see a boy who almost look like Hiro, but he has wings

then the boy spoke

"well hello, why is a danse-" but he look at my arm

he step back, and disappear weird

KID P.O.V

back in the time machine, everyone saw their own past

I saw another dimension, the kishen

being good, not scared, what is it, Crona became

referee, Oliver and Me are one team, while soul and black star team up

I hope they are much better then fighting

AFTER 4 HOURS

me and Oliver won, me and soul made a bet, if I loose

Soul and Maka goes on a date and if I win

I go on a date with Maka, but we thought for a while

she would probably Maka chop us if we do it


	16. another day being us

MAKA P.O.V

me and the gang, were walking in the human world

we have a mission in a human school, student dies

at the strike of 9pm, usually

students, goof around in their school at 9, but it cost them their life

Tsubaki and Black Star had to wear something else

so does Liz and Patty, and Me,

we enter the school gate, we all were wearing their school uniforms

especially for Jane

AT CLASS

I miss the school, is boring, and I can't believe I'm saying this

I miss dissecting, I sighed, but then there's a note on my table

but it says

Dear Maka,

you are the smart girl, I met you at the hallway,

I know I just met you

I know your heart beautifully soft , but I love you

~secret admire~

oh no

AT NINE

we were all wearing in our casual outfits

we all split into teams, Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul and Me are one team

all five of us were walking down the hallway

then I felt a soul, so all five of us, open the closet

and, it was Derrick, a boy in my class

weird, then a scream was behind us, a monster

Soul turn to a weapon while I attack the monster kid call the others

oh no you don't, the monster grab soul and toss him outside, luckily were

at level one, I was still fighting, my leg turn to a sythe, and I start sling it around him

but then he strike a knife through me, and I use my syhte leg and went into him

his soul, all I see is light

LIZ P.O.V

we all are outside the infamary, waiting for Maka

after the check up, Maka came out, she look fine despite

she in a wheel chair, she looks fine, she smiled brightly at us

we all told the principal the truth and to never let anyone know

who we really are,


	17. sleep over party

MAKA P.O.V

after I could walk, we all were going to kid's house for a sleepover

me and the girls brought 3 bags, while the boys brought 2 bags

when we enter kid's house, the boys was here

we all sat down, and played something fun

"TRUTH OR DARE" black star shouted

"NO" we all shouted

"7 minute in heaven" patty suggested

it was truth or dare or 7 minute in heaven, so we pick 7 minute in heaven

first was patty

she spin the bottle and it stop at crona, she yank his arm and went into the closet

7 MINUTES LATER

we open the closet, revealing a lot of paper giraffe

wow, next is me

it stopped at kid, then soul shouted

"I would not let them kiss in the closet, you here me" while Black star and Tsubaki hold him back

me and kid sweat drop

so me and him went inside the closet, we both just talk about

our favaourite book, and we read each other book

SOUL P.O.V

done 7 minutes is done, so I open the closet

to reveal them reading each other book

wow they are bookworms, oh no Maka can read my though-

"MAKA CHOP!" she hit me with her own book

ouch

BLACK STAR P.O.V

we played truth or dare, I said

"maka truth or dare"

"truth" she replied

"is it true your engage to kid" I said

"yea.." she replied, then soul shouted

"HOW COME YOUN NEVER TOLD ME THAT"

"MAKA CHOP" maka, maka chop soul

heheheh


	18. the truth

MAKA P.O.V

'MAKA TRUTH OR DARE" Black Star shouted

"Dare" maka replied

"I dare you to do balley, outside, which is freezing cold" Black Star spoke

so I did what he told me, he wasn't joking it is cold

then I start to do balley, I don't really mind the cold, it felt like nothing

after I finish the dare, we all sat down again, then Soul shouted

"BLACK STAR WHY DID YOU DARE THAT MAKA COUL GET SICK"

ugh.. Baka...

KID P.O.V

the next day we were all playing basketball, black star said

"ALRIGHT, WHOEVER WINS WILL GO ON A DATE WITH MAKA"

"WHY ARE YOU PULLING ME INTO THIS, I AM NOT EVEN PLAYING" Maka shouted

crona became referee

so, Jane,Patty,Liz and me are one team

and Soul,Black Star, Oliver and Tsubaki are one team

4 to 4, I started to dribble and pass it to Liz, Liz pass it to Jane, who went, really fast

and score a point

AFTER 30 MINUTES

my group won, and that means I got a date with Maka

but then we heard something in the death church, all 10 of us

entered and the kishin was revealed and he looks smaller

Jane growled, and everyone transform

I hold Liz and Patty tight, but then the kishin kept crying

"Kid I can't sense his evil soul" I heard Maka whispered to me

then the Kishin, grabbed Maka, and hugged her

" I'm scared" I heard the Kishin spoke

then we all went near him and remove his bandage

and oh my death, the Kishin looks like his 15 years old not 21 anymore

the time before the kishin join father group

CRONA P.O.V

we all went back to school, lord death said

"apparently after Maka strike him, he change back, to 15, because the kishin is 15 he doesn't remember anyone of you, only remember kid, because Kid the kishin is your Brother"

then Kid said

"what why, he is no brother to me, and why did he hug Maka"

"what he hug maka" spirit shouted

lord death, reaper chop him

"is because, Jane looks, not peaceful, as you say she looks scary, and the kishin use to trust Maka mother before she married spirit, and since Maka looks like her mother, he thought it was her"

"it's getting late, Come on Crona let's get you to bed" Miss Marie, spoke up

Miss Marie is like a mother to me, not like medusa, and Dr stein act's like a father to me

I follow miss marie down stairs, and went to sleep


	19. what i love about my class

MAKA P.O.V

lord death said since I look like my mother, I have to show the kishin

around the whole day, great, well kid wanted to tag along

so when I was showing the kishin the classes he kept hiding behind me

the class started, we all sat down and Mr stein call out me, Kid and Black star

to show the class, the resonace soul form, when I got up

the kishin look scared as ever, then we three had to hold hands for the ultimate

resonace soul, then Black Star start to glow with a shape of a star

kid glowed with a shape of a symmetrical skull

and me the shape wings, then we three concentrate

and when I open my eyes, there were light was all over me and..

BAM!, I was wearing different outfits, a white version, and a skull necklace

and my arm turn to a sythe, and I transform fully, two blades together

and Black star sling me all over the place and try to use me as a microphone

idiot.., how could tsubaki handle this

then kid snatch me away from black star and his stripes were attached together

and 3 fluffy clouds form around his head and his stripes were gone, probably turn to those clouds

AFTER 5 MINUTES

the both idiots were fighting, they are such baka, then our soul resonace stop and

I change back, all of us did,

"good, now if you two stop fighting every little issue it would be perfect" mr stein told us

then Black Star wanted bromance with each other, and Kid kept sprying him with a bottle of water

Patty stole everyone test paper and make a giant giraffe, that she rode and fell

Crona was in the corner after reading the evil poem, with 16 students who read it

and saying

"I should have never been born"

Soul kept having fights with Ox, Liz was putting make up on Harva face, and Kim and Janculine join in too

Jane was putting mustard inside ox bag, oliver was helping jane but put chili in Kim bag

Mr stein was trying to dissect a bald eagle, and Tsubaki help patty by giving her more papers

while thunder and fire meister was in depression, they start to mess around

yep a perfect day

from the look of the kishin he seem's happy, I wonder why

this usually scared a lot of other students from other class

but who cares this is one class that have so many personalities

and I love it


	20. the beautiful voice

MAKA P.O.V

I was walking to class with Jane, then she said

"ugh, Maka wait here I need to go back to class I left my violin there"

then Jane ran back to class, I was waiting here, until kid came up

"hey maka, umm," kid spoke softly I can't here him

"what?" I said

"will you go on a date with me, I mean we could bring the others and all" he replied

I said yes and Jane came back, with her Aqua and Green violin, then Kid had a nose bleed

I called Liz, "hey Maka wassup"

"Liz, kid got a nose bleed again" I told her

NEXT DAY

okay I have studied for the super semester exam, but I can't turn soul to a

Death sythe,whocares, but since kid will take one hour to do his name right, sid

typed his name, soul have studied for a while now, he been concentrating on it, then he look

the bottom of his hoe, a note, cheat notes of course, then Mr sid found it and left him in his underwear again

idiot..

AFTER 1 HOUR

we gave our test, and Patty gave her giraffe, black Star gave his gigantic autograph on his first page of his test

idiot..

and kid finally finished it, then me and Jane went to the

training forest, while Jane played her aquatic guitar, I sang safe and sound

the wind blew my hair and me and Jane sang together

we both lean back to back, I got up and still singing and jump on the rocks near a pond

I close my eyes, and saw my mother face, beautiful

and the guitar start to beat up and I felt relax, I smiled

I saw a deer and It looked at me, then it turn to leaves

it felt as if was never there, I looked behind, Jane was packing up

we two left,

KID P.O.V

me, ox and Maka got 100, yes

then I heard a sweet voice in the training garden, and a guitar playing

I wnt there, I saw Maka singing and Jane playing her guitar, her eyes were closed

so she can' feel my soul, only Jane's

weird, oh no, Liz said she gonna ruin my painting because I took all

her nail polish, noooo


	21. Cat part1

MAKA P.O.V

me and soul were fighting a witch, then a second witch appeared

and battled soul, so me and the first witch

"kitty, catty, kitty cat" she cast a spell on me, then i meowed?

why the heck i meowed, the 2 witches left, i feel small

soul, pick me up, and said

"maka?"

then i saw myself from a puddle and i look like a cat

then we both went home, all i could do is meow

then blaire looked at me and translate what i said

"soul we need to go to professor stein to help me, with this" blaire translate properly

then i needed to hide in soul bag

AFTER CLASS

soul approached to professor stein, then i put my head out, wow his bag

smell, worse then black star socks, then when my head popped out, kid saw me

trying to write his name, again, then he pick me up from soul's bag

and he took me away,

"what symmetrical cat" i see hearts in his eyes

idiot..

SOUL P.O.V

when i show professor stein my bag, Maka was gone

then he said

"someone have taken Maka"

what, i will called everyone except kid, to help me find her

i took Maka cat photo and text it to everyone

LIZ P.O.V

dammit, who took Maka, then i see kid holding a cat, wait a minute

that's Maka, he is a idiot

"Kid give me the cat" i spoke up

then he ran upstairs, that little brat

"KID GIVE ME THAT CAT, THAT IS MAKA, YOU IDIOT"

I text the others to get here asap

**hey guys, so this story is actually from symmetrical kitty, from wattpad by crimsonwolf1221, but i change it a bit, like how the witch curse maka, soul found maka, and kid being annoying stupid, tomorrow i will update the story**

**bye! p.s so actually for people who confuse me and my sister story the Disney and dreamworks academy, i am a different writer, so no more message about, how come you never finish the story, p.p.s and i mean my cousin who is obsessed about my sister story**


	22. sorry

**hey guys sorry I did not update yesterday, I was only able to do my other story and need to study it** will** be short one today because I need to go to my violin class and sis have to go to piano class see ya **

LIZ P.O.V

the gang and I found out to lift, maka first kiss, that either be kid or soul, but maka never had her kiss before

so we all knock down kid bedroom door, and see kid sleeping on his desk and maka

right in front of us probably trying to escape, I woke kid up

"KID YOUR PAINTING IS ASYMMETRICAL"

then he woke up saying where, I diot

we brought maka to lord death

so in case maka first kiss went wrong we need to sent her to lord death

I am so sorry this is short, me and sis need to leave now, so my lesson will be 2 hours so sorry

#sorry

#geek sister ultimate fail


	23. note from the geek sister's

**sorry I can't update today, I just got a really mean comment well I think is mean but sis said is childish, so I am very sorry, but I just can't write in a really bad mood, sis is pretty furious with PurpleStrawberry, but I am not quiting, even how people hate my story, I am not giving up my story, but if PurpleStrawberry read this, please don't make my sis angry, she already taking out on my baby bro, and now they are having an argument and he said our story stinks, but I am not the oh my gosh that's really mean, I hate you, yea I am not that kind of person, I kinda of the Forgive and Forget, and I am putting it up on my both story the DEATH HIGHSCHOOL and DWMA love?**

**so I can't use sis forever so my nickname is**

**Evil Queen**

**and sis is Hex Witch**

**#Don't be a hater and be a lover**

**#IN A BAD MOOD :(**


	24. the truth of Jane

MAKA P.O.V

after I was changed back by lord death, I maka chop

soul for not texting kid, about the cat thing

well I will forgive and forget, today black star seem more depressed

kid's are saying Jane twin brother is coming, some girls called dibs on him too

he is a weapon, a wings shredder, his name is Jackson, his partner is Hailey

then a boy came through, he has blue deepen eye on the left and the right

is red snake eye, his hair was orange spike, he almost look like Jane

he wore a white shirt and a grey hood, he did not have werewolf ears

he wore black boots, black jeans, and he wore the same necklace that Jane wear

but his shaped as a wolf

then, a girl who has long pink and white hair walk with him

she must be Hailey, she has pale skin, green deep eyes

she wear a white tank top, with a blue jeans skirt, and black long

pants under, she wear brown leather boots, all the boys kept on whisltling

LIZ P.O.V

I met with Jackson, it suits him, he is so cute, I called dibs on him

from the girls, now that I have a pair, I need to fish him

so I asked him if he wanted to hang out but

he said he is busy, and look at Hailey, something off

Jane too said she can't come, Oliver and Hailey told us

they can't come, so me and the gang went to the

forest, to see what's going on, to see a lot of werewolves and vampire's ready to strike

until

"STOP!, WOULD ALL OF YOU STOP, THIS WAR HAVE GONE TO LONG" I heard Jane voice

she was wearing a blue and aqua dress, with a gold crown with a aqua jewl, in it

"YOUNG PRINCESS, WE MUST FIGHT" a man came up to her

what is going on

JANE P.O.V

guess what is the werewolf vs the vampire day, since I was the princess, hard to believe it

me and my brother were next to the throne, our blue human eye are actually witches eye, a long time

ago, me and my brother was taken by a witch, after I was 10 years old, the witch died, and she was a good witch

she gave us this necklace to remind us who we are, me and my brother found out we were werewolf when

me and him grew wolf ears, brother did not like them so he cast a spell on it

but I like them,i use to be a hex girl, when I was 12 we both were found by the werewolves

that where we found out black star was actually half blood, when his mother

drank the wolf blood because she was pregnant, but the war, me and Oliver

we knew each other for a long time, when I was 8 years old I met oliver, scared to suck

human blood, then I he learn vampires could eat tomatoes, so when he found

he was a weapon he ask me to be his meister I agreed and I am stoping this war, I clutched

my necklace tightly, remembering the song of the hex

**cliff hanger, tots so I calmed down Hex witch and we both make the story, she was a fan of twilight**

**I figured out hey why stop now, I could do it today anyway**


	25. black out

OLIVER P.O.V

I turn to a tomahawk, Jackson turn to a Wing sythe

then the wolves started to bite Hailey

Jane kick them away from her

then vampires bite her neck

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" she drop down, Hailey bite Jane neck

to take out then poison, I knew I can't turn to my Vampire form

or else Jane can't fight, then we both did

"MYTH HEART" my blade turn a light blade, I see Jane witch eye

turn to light, it was bright blue, then she sling me to the ground

all the wolves fell to their knees and the vampires fainted

Jane then ran away, I knew her, to full moon will turn her to a witch wolf

me, Jane, Hailey and Jackson hide in a cottage, it use to be the witch home

now we live there, Jane put her crown down, and put on her old crown, that

the witch gave to her, then I heard a rustle outside

MAKA P.O.V

great we were caught, we all went inside a cottage, we told them everything and what we saw

Jane said

"you see a long time the werewolf taught vampires killed the queen of wolves

actually the queen died trying to find the witch who has the rose of internal flame in the vampire territory, the vampires brought back

the queen lifeless body, our grandfather the son of the queen declared war, and it's been going on

for 100 years, every 50 years the war will start again, so me and Jackson was going to stop them"

Liz then cried

then patty asked

"so why were you wearing a crown and the aqua dress, I thought you hate dresses"

"I do but is the werewolf custome, princess and prince must be wearing their

traditional attire" Jane replied

"wait your a princess" Kid spoke up

NEXT DAY

we all went to cresent moon class

then mr stein came in his usual way, falling on the class door, and get

back up, he said

"sorry class we are not able to train in the forest, because there's a war, so I advise you all to not go in there, now let's dissect this poisonous frog"

while other student, getting the antitode because some of them were clumbsy and got poisoned

then the whole school went black

Kim hold jen [jenquline] in her weapon form, we all went to the study hall

then lord death spoke

"students, there have been a black out I will form all of you to groups, the wolves and vampires or monster won't be able to come in"

KID AND MAKA

LIZ AND SOUL

PATTY AND CRONA

JANE AND OLIVER

JACKSON AND HAILEY

TSUBAKI AND BLACK STAR

JEN AND HARVAR

OX AND KIM

we all must stick together

then I heard a voice, then Jane was gone

she was right there before where is she, then we all look for her

**another cliff hanger yay, hex witch is not angry anymore so yay**

**#GEEK SISTER'S RULE**


	26. i hate my freakin self

**hey guys I wrote part 25 but I didn't know that I overload too much story in my doc manager**

**and I rewrite like 4 times not knowing but I realised and deleted some old stories**

**but I had to rewrite, I am too tired and Hex Witch is watching Korea Drama show**

**#I THINK I AM GONNA CRY**


	27. the forgotten sibling

JANE P.O.V

all right, where am I, let see, i'm in endless

stairs, wait a minute there's images everywhere

me fighting Jackson when were still little,

and me meeting Oliver for the first time, are this all my memories

then a black shadow grabbed me from behind, and yank me in to the darkness, then I see

light, then BAM

wait am I in the woods, then I see there's a dead werewolf everywhere

combining the vampires, blood was everywhere, what happened

then I heard a crack, I ducked

right on time the monster tried to

strike me from behind, no that monster can't be, can it be

the same on who took, Jenny?

JACKSON P.O.V

we all heard a scream in the woods, I ran fastest

then when we all got there a monster fighting with Jane

*screech* 10 shadow monster came out of the ground

I sense black blood, then the other's fight, but I didn't

know the monster grab me from behind

but then someone yank me from my collar, it was Jane

I was gonna transform but I can't, non of us could

then a girl came out of the trees, she had pure red hair

then she threw a guitar at me and shouted

"JANE SING, AND JACKSON PLAY"

but before I could speak the monster

grabbed the girl neck, we have no choice I played the guitar

and Jane voice lit up

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

then in the end of the song the monster turn to dead leaves, that was blown away by the wind

but those other monster still were here, and the others could transform

I turn to a wing sythe and Hailey grab me,

"ready" I heard her whisper

"is that even a question" I whispered back and we started to fight

30 MINUTES LATER

"THAT WAS EASY YOU KNOW WHAT, LESSER THAN EASY I AM A SURPRASS GOD, WELL I THINK I DESERVE A HALLO, YAHOO"

black star shouted while we all was sitting down

sometimes I can't even understand how were cousin's

then a rumble came out we look up and see

a landslide and at the tip was Justin, a deathsythe

Maka told me

KID P.O.V

that landslide it's perfectly symmetrical, beautiful, I may

have chained everyone onto a tree, to see it's glorious beauty

but then I realized we were in danger while Liz was trying to killed me

a girl who has pure red air, chant a witch spell,"hera couture deabuah", and then the landslide stop

but Justin still went on a high speed, and Crash he hit the girl who save us

"IDIOT" the girl screamed

then they strted to have an argument

JANE P.O.V

they been on it for 10 minutes

I use my sharp fangs to cut the chain

when we were free, they both were still shouting

that girl she looks the same age as Justin and she wore a white

dress with a necklace it shape as a rose

and it glowed blue, like mine and Jackson

LORD DEATH P.O.V

"so your name is Jenny Blue, your the older sister's of Jane and Jackson Blue, you were taken by a powerful kishin that only react to sound" I cleared my voice

she said yes

then I partner her and Justin to be a group

Justin have lost his deathsythe because he battled the same kishin

as the students

his name, Is name after the three siblings the Jabber wokky


	28. Dancing at the new Club

TSUBAKI P.O.V

it's been 3 days, everything's back to normal

me, Jane,Maka,Liz and Patty was walking in the hallway, school ended early

I got a text from Black Star

it said

"Tsubaki ,meet us at the woods follow the trail"

so then I thought it would be fine, it wouldn't hurt to see

10 MINUTES

I heard black star shouting, so we must be close by

when we walk we kept seeing Black Star poster of him

the we found him near a big cottage, it look cute

MAKA P.O.V

so we found out this place was abandoned because of the witch war

all of us went inside, and look around, there were couches

books, a kitchen counter, and a big notice board we all look outside

and saw a big stage outside, we all agreed to make this place our Club\Hang Out

so we all have our part, Jane wanted to check out the stage

and put some instrument and set up a DJ place

3 HOURS LATER

done we all cleaned the place up, there was a T.V, a smooth carpet, A new couch

some plants, a Mini Fridge, and a stove, we filled the cupboards with

food, we cleaned the toilet there were two so one for girls and one for boys

we all check out o Jane

and she did a great job, she cleaned the stage, put up some lighting

and set up and awesome DJ place

Black Star shouted

"WE SHOULD HAVE A PARTY HERE, TO SEE M-" but he was interrupted by Jane

"sure we could have a party at 8pm"

LIZ P.O.V

I wear a violet dress, with smooth edges, my hair in it's usual way

but I put a flower clip to complete my look

Patty wear a Yellow sundress, her hair with two black clips

and wear her yellow cute slippers

1 HOUR LATER

we got there right on time, Kid wear his Black tuxedo

with a skull tie,

of course he tries to do everything symmetrical

idiot..

JANE P.O.V

I wear my black knee length dress with blue stripes everywhere

I have a blue flower pinned to my sleeve, I wear my black leather boots

and my headphones were over my neck, pushing my aqua hair to my neck

I look at my phone and see a text

oh man, the band can't play so I have to improvise

I grab Kid,Soul,Oliver,Blackstar and brought them on stage

I gave kid the mike

I gave soul the piano

I gave Black Star drum sticks

and I gave Oliver the guitar

I grab my violin and said

"hello sorry but the "we are dead" could not come so here's the Grimms Kids"

then Kid started singing

Oohhhh oh, oh..

It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you...

Memories, supposed to fade.  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard.  
Should be strong, movin' on.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside.  
And I turn around,  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.

Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah...  
Now I'm on my own..  
How I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oohh..  
Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..  
Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you, oohhh..

**so this song name is " A Little Not To Over You" If you wanna hear it check it out and MasterChick184 page**

everyone clapped, and time for the slow mo dance

I ran back to the DJ place and put my headphones to my ear which is like everyone else

but my ear turned human because Jackson threw magic powder at me so no more

wolf ears, I hate him

but hello he is my brother so for now I forget about it, I played a slow mo song

I see the gang are not even dancing, oh leave it to me to do this

I went down to the dance floor and yank Kid arm and Maka arm and push them together

I did the same to Crona and Patty

and Jackson and Hailey

and Soul and Liz

I saw my own sister just drinking the punch and Justin ignoring

the girls who kept asking him to dance with them

those girls are in the Magic Myth class, for older kids

so I yank Jenny and Justin arm and push them together

I made them dance together done now

when I turn back I saw Oliver

"hey u-mm Jane wanna dance" he asked me

"sure" I grab his hand and we danced together


	29. the mysterious well

LIZ P.O.V

we all are at the club\hangout, Maka was sitting on a bean chair

reading a thick book, and Kid reading how to make more symmetrical

painting, on a black and white bean chair next to Maka, Patty and Crona making more

paper giraffe, Jane playing music with her headphones and reading a Music Magazine

Jackson playing video games with Soul, beating Soul highscore

and me painting my nails, then Black Star Came in

"GUYS, ME AND TSUBAKI FOUND THIS AWESOME WELL, YAHOO"

MAKA P.O.V

we all walk to this mysterious well that Black Star Found, I read a riddle

"**little by little sparks fly, fairy tales love, are found in here**"

then when Jane look inside Black Star bump into her she fell in

I didn't think straight I jump in and the other's did too

I look behind the hole was closing in

we were trap but there were 10 portals, all different colour me,Kid,Liz and Soul were going in the blue one

Hailey and Jackson went in the golden one

Jane and Oliver went in the red one

Patty and Crona went in the purple one

Tsubaki and Black Star went in the white one

KIS P.O.V

where are we, I saw soul with bunny ears, and I saw my reflection

from the puddle next to me and saw I have black ears with 3 white stripes on the right

even in a other dimension I am Asymmetrical

I saw Maka her dirty blonde hair were bright she had a black headband with

a black giant bow up front, she wore the Alice in the wonderland costume but it looks

more real, and Liz wearing a Mad hatter but girl version, but I blacked out

because she was so Asymmetrical

what a wonderland


	30. red riding hood is Jane Blue

JANE P.O.V

ouch my head, where am in, why am I in the woods, and most of all

why am I holding a basket and wearing a red hood, like in the

red riding hood, and no, my hair is brown, my skin is pale, then I look down at a puddle

my eyes, not they're hazel brown

wait where's Oliver, I bump into things, I can't walk in this, high heels

what the heck why am even wearing them, I took them off, then I heard

a monster, I look back and saw a wolf, the wolf

It has hazel eyes, it brown fur, it's like my hair, and my eyes

wait a minute, red riding hood and the wolf

the riddle, fairy tales, i'm in the story

now how do I even get out, then I heard a monster, pretty sure is a monster

I look through some trees and saw a giant monster attacking a village

no, his going after the girl

"GIVE ME RED RIDING HOOD" the monster screamed

the village push a girl who wear a red riding hood costume

but she has blue eyes, and blonde hair

some of the villagers were grining

then I saw the blonde girl eyes, deepen soul, no she a child witch

then someone tap me on the shoulder, but I flick him and gave him my

arm crack,

"Jane is me" I know that voice is Oliver

I look at Oliver had grey hair, yellow eyes,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THE WOLF HAS RED RIDING HOOD" one of the women

in the village screamed, then the monster shouted

"SO SHE'S NOT RED RIDING HOOD, GIVE ME THE REAL ONE NOW"

then I think he saw me, he use his giant hands and grab me

I bite his fingers, my fangs they're still here, oh yeah

10 MINUTES LATER

me and Oliver defeated the monster, then the villager's started to run, because Oliver changed

back, the child witch stood there, she said

"thank you, Jane Blue, even though that's not your body, use this book and this mirror, you will seek out your friends, they're in other fairy tales, well good bye"

she vanished, I look inside the book, so the way to get back is all of the girls must sing a song

called Black Paper Moon, wait black paper moon, is the song I heard inside the well, before Black Star pushed me in it


	31. fairy tales, tales

MAKA P.O.V

we four were walking down this weird path, and every time I try to put my hair in a pigitail

it turn back to long and wavy, soul was carrying kid by his back

because me and Liz can't carry him, he was to heavy

then I saw a mirror, it turn an image and I saw

Jane, I think is her she has brown hair and hazel eyes,

"guys, I know the way out of the fairy tales, we all need to stand around the well, and only girls can sing a song call black paper moon, remember the song"

then the image was gone, and a paper drop, right to my hands

I read it, it was a song, so me, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Jane mst sing

wait Is that a well, we four ran there, soul drop kid and he woke up

a gigantic weird monster, came out of the painting and started attacking us

soul turned into a sythe, but then Liz and Soul were knock out before we could attack

then my leg turn into a sythe, I started to attack him, and some weird random things kept popping

up,

6 MINUTES LATER

ouch my arm, it pains a lot more you know, I got a cut on my leg

so I use some giant petals, and wrap them on my leg

we al headed to the well, there were 6 pad colours surrounding the well

one green, two red, three yellow, four white, five blue and six pink

I step on the green one, and Liz step on the red one

and then me and Liz started singing

I'm falling  
Down into my shadow  
Holding in my every breath  
As I await the deadly night  
So scary  
But you can't give into this  
Fear of pumpkin carriages  
And all the witches see it in your eyes  
See you in your dreams soon; Baby  
Your nightmares too  
That's where I'll find you  
Fairy blue you know it's all for you  
I would crush the stars above  
And display them high with my  
Black paper moon  
If you truly put your faith in me  
If your'e lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
Waiting high above you patiently  
Like a paper moon

then 4 other portals started to open up, I see the girls singing, then the well turn to light

we all jump inside the well,

TSUBAKI P.O.V

I got the note from Jane, after I sang it 4 portals opened up

we all jump in, and in I saw the lid, that covered the well

"JANE, NOW" maka shouted, Jane drop in faster, and sole of her boots turn to spikes

she broke the stone lid, and light shone up above brightly

1 HOUR LATER

after everyone sat down we all tell which story were we in

everyone blushed except Liz,Soul,Kid,Maka,Jane and Oliver


	32. Test

PATTY P.O.V

NEXT DAY

yay! the todays, it's another test but this time

is the meisters test, only the top 8 will get a vacation with their weapon's

at a awesome place in human world, call something I forgot

me and Crona was walking to the locker's to take something's,

I saw sis, looking at Justin, sis had a crush on Justin when she met him

then Jane sister came in through the doors, she had headphones on her ears

skating, along the way, with her two little siblings, Jane and Jackson

they both were skating in like crazy, they both were trying to push each other

LIZ P.O.V

Justin was looking at Jenny, I can't believe it he likes her, I can see it in his eyes

then I heard a girlish boy screaming, I look and see Jackson on the ground

and Jane laughing,

"DING DONG DING DEATH DONG DING", the test, I walk down the halls with patty

and see all the meisters going inside the class, and the weapon's have free time

I saw Justin reading a book under a tree, and see Jackson ding stunt's

they both are so cute, then I saw Tsubaki picking flowers, Patty making a giraffe

I really want to hang out with cute boys, they're so cute,

MAKA P.O.V

all right, now next question finish a riddle from a magic well

"**little...little, sparks..., fairy tales..., are found in...**"

wait a minute Is the same riddle from that well

heh is easy, I write in some answer's, and i'm done

I see, kid done too, since Mr Stein wrote his name

so he won't faint, and fail the test,

I look out the window and see soul fighting with Janqueline

idiot...

JANE P.O.V

ummm okay, a kishin soul turn human, by a myth soul needed a sacrifice, how?

easy, the myth soul must do a special sacrifice to bring something that you love that died

okay now 5th last question, why do myth soul hate humans?, wait what?

myth soul hate human's, uh yes I remember, the human's were against myth soul's killing

their own children for their eyes, because they could trade them for power's

10 MINUTES LATER

I finished all the question and passed up the test

I read a book because no phones allowed, so I read a legendary Hex

oh there's mom, a blue witch, she was known for kindness, and wickedness to the selfish people

her real name is Wicked Blue, yep my real last name is Jane Wicked Blue

but we took out Wicked because we didn't want the myth soul to know we were raise by their worst enemy

a witch

"DING DONG DING DEATH DONG DING" the test ended

NEXT DAY

so the top 8 are, Maka,Kid,Ox,Me,Hailey,Jenny,Kim and Black Star?

why black star, oh Tsubaki did the test for him


	33. trip

HAILEY P.O.V

wow I can't believe were going to the human world, were staying in two cabin's

one for girls and one for boys, I packed my bag, I wear a white floral knee length dress and wear

a pink jacket, I had small blue jeans under, and I wear my pink slippers

Jackson was wearing grey T-shirt, black jeans, black hooded jacket, black boots, his orange hair was

spiky as ever, he had two backpacks, and one luggage,

10 MINUTES LATER

the bus came and me and Jackson entered, we two were first to enter so we wait until it stop

at Kid, Liz and Patty place, then I see Kid wear a red T-shirt, grey shorts, a normal black jacket and black sneakers

Liz wearing red and white sleeveless shirt, white jacket, white leggings, red boots

Patty wearing yellow knee length dress, white jeans, yellow slippers

While Liz do her nails, Patty playing her thumbs, Kid shouting at Jackson because his outfit

is asymmetrical, then we stop at Black Star and Tsubaki, Black Star was wearing

a Black sleeveless shirt, and white shorts, black shoes, Tsubaki was wearing

black sleeveless dress white shorts and white sandals

then we stop at Maka's house, Maka was wearing a light pink

knee length dress, white shorts and white sandals

Soul was wearing a red T-shirt white jaggy jacket, white shorts

and red sneakers, then we stop at the Blue's house, Jane entered

she was wearing Blue and Black stripe laser shirt long sleeve, black jeans

light blue sleeveless jacket, blue boots , her headphones was

pushing her aqua hair, shined in the light, Oliver was wearing black jacket

red shirt with white stained shirt, black jaggy jeans, red sneaker's

his headphone's were like the same as Jane he too had dark blue spiky hair

almost like Jackson

BLACK STAR P.O.V

oh yeah, were here, I ran inside the boys cabin

i went outside, ready to hit the pool

it seems only Soul was going inside like crazy

i joined in and the girls finally came, Jane was wearing a blue jersey grey shorts

and skating right across the pool, creating mayhem

Jackson came in but was wearing a grey jersey and black shorts

oh yeah let's party

**oh yeah i forgot to say thanks to AquaRose16, Night-World-Person-Iron-Fey and Vikuta Votagi **

**see ya**


	34. Vacation?

JANE P.O.V

me and Jackson dump ice cold water, from a bucket and drop it at a really

weird man, he kept shouting at the kids, so a little revenge won't

be that bad right, me and my brother

run , but we didn't break a sweat, wolves, I see Hailey drinking tea

Maka reading a book with Kid, Liz having a tan, Patty teaching Crona how to swim

even though he was wearing his pollo shirt, white pants, she push him into the pool

me and my brother may have a mayhem plan

Jackson splash into the water, splashing water at me, I was wet

I am going to get him, but it's so cold, i will get him back later

5 MINUTES LATER

i came out of the girls cabin wearing a white hooded jacket, with Black jeans, and Blue boots

i see all the human boys were very attracted to Tsubaki, weird human's,

i sat down and read a book call " forever monster "

i love this book, i'm not a bookworm, but people read you know

a weird human boy with Black spiky hair was being teased at, and he kept running away

weird, Oliver was already sleeping at the boys cabin, he sleeps when the sun up but party at the night

the other world's in death city their sun is immune to vampires, but the moon is cruel

time t sleep, i can't be in the sun too long

i went to the girls cabin, and went right into my bed, it was blue and black, my room has two beds one

for Hailey and one for Me, and i fell asleep

MAKA P.O.V

8 PM

all of the boys will meet us at our cabin

i was wearing a black T-Shirt and a grey jacket and red pants

Jane was wearing Blue and Green Laser shirt with white jacket and black pants

Tsubaki wear a traditional Japanese girls wear when they are going to sleep

Liz was wearing red pajamas, it was a red top and purple pants

Patty wear her giraffe pajamas

Hailey was wearing a Pint T-Shirt with a bunny and red pants

finally the boys are here

Kid was wearing a black T-shirt, white pants

Oliver was wearing Black and red laser shirt, black pants

Black Star was wearing a plain white shirt, but has a gigantic star behind, he was wearing red pants

Soul was wearing a yellow shirt that say "SOULS", and black and orange pants

Crona was wearing a green pollo shirt, that says "hello" and brown pants

Jackson was wearing a green laser shirt with grey pants

Ragnarok appeared behind crona and said

"LETS EAT ALREADY, AND FAT COW DON'T HOLD BACK" he was pointing at me

then he started to putting his hands on Jane face,

"SHE ONE SCARY WITCH, KILL HER ALREADY" ragnarok shouted

then Jane's claws appeared and she hit him in the face

oh great this will go on forever, well we have time


	35. Jack 'o' Lantern

TSUBAKI P.O.V

me and the girls were holding Jane back while the boys hold Ragnarok back

"OH COME ON WITCH BRING IT" Ragnarok shouted

"OH I'LL BRING IT" Jane shouted, then she break free

and jump right on top of Crona and punch Ragnarok face

then a scream broke the fight

we all look outside

and saw a boy who look like our age

"HELP, JACK 'O' LANTERN HAS COME" he shouted and jump inside

out cabin, he closed the door and fell to his knee's

"wait a minute your that weird blue hair guy, I saw near the pool" jane spoke up

he look up and look at Jane, she put on her hood

because it was a full moon

then he said

"why are you wearing that", he stood up and yank her hood down

Oliver push him and said

"leave her alone", then Jane eyes were more

yellowish, and blue, so does Jenny and Jackson

then they howled, and jump out of the window, howling

Oliver push the boy to the wall and said

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE", we all ran outside, the boy followed us

we all went in the corn maze, then I pick something

I brush the dirt off, and horror, Jane necklace has blood spilled on it

I drop it, and screamed, everyone turn and look at me,

"what is it Tsubaki" Liz spoke up, "t-the n-necklace" I pointed at Jane necklace

Maka pick it up, and then it burnt her hand, she drop it, holding her

hand tightly, it was cursed

JUSTIN P.O.V

we all went in the maze, so that poor kid, then a howl broke the scilence

we all ran more deeper in the maze, and found Jenny sitting down at a chair

at the middle, scarecrow's surround her, her skin

was paler, a cackle filled the maze, we all look back and

saw Jack 'o' Lantern, the boy screamed, then something

pounce on him and it was jane, her face were full of scars

she coughed up blood, Soul transform to a sythe, and Maka attack the Lantern

the lantern kept cackling and dodging Maka attack, then he grab Maka face

and threw her to the ground, Maka eyes twitched, trying to open, then Black Star

attack him with the fey blade, but the monster grab his neck, chocking him, but

the monster threw Black star and Tsubaki to the other side, looking at me and cackling

he is not a demon,but a monster he is


	36. Mystery of Jack

KIM P.O.V

me and Jan (janqueline), went to the gift shop

when we got back the other's were gone only Ox and Harvar was here

the Jackson came in through the window, his face were

full of scars, he whispered to me

"called lord death, Jack 'o' Lantern, the gang dyeing" then he pass out

I called lord death using the mirror

"whassup, whassup, whasssup" lord death spoke

"lord death, Jackson said something about Jack 'o' Lantern, and the gang dyeing" Ox replied

"wait there, me and the deathsythe will come"

10 MINUTES LATER

Jackson was drinking water, he said something about

Jane, Jenny heard something, but they didn't know a curse was upon the monster and Jenny

Lord death came with Asura, we all went into the corn maze

we went in deeper, we found Jane necklace, there was dry blood on it

but I can't touch it, only weapons could, then we heard screaming

we all ran inside and found the other's were all hurt, the weapons

were down and a kid with black hair, screaming

Spirit carry the boys while Marie carried the girls

we all bring them to the cabin's, Jane was the most of all hurt

her arm was bend down, her leg's were twisted

and her eyes were wide open, her witch eyes, had 3 small triangle in a circle

LORD DEATH P.O.V

so Jack 'o' Lantern Is back, Kid was sleeping soundly

Asura was watching him sleeping

Asura was very worried about Kid, if only Wicked Blue never

broke Asura heart, Asura wouldn't a kishin and Maka

had to fight him alone, the past is the past

Kid looks so cute when he is dreaming about Maka kissin him

and he was getting married with her, what I can see anyone dreams


	37. sacrifice

SOUL P.O.V

that monster it deflect the genie hunter, how?

Maka was getting her leg wrapped up

Black Star was getting his face more bandage's

I was drinking hot tea, Jane woke up

all the girls went to her, while the boys were scared

but her eyes , her witch eye the three triangle's was gone

Jackson sat next to his sister

this must be sad for him to watch his sister suffer

because she save his life

3 HOURS AGO

"DEATH CANON" Kid shouted, but the monster, deflect it

then Hailey shouted

"JACKSON DON'T DO IT", Jackson went up to the monster

and use his claws to scratch it, but the monster only cackle, he push Jackson away

and was going to shoot 4 swords at him

but then Jane ran in front of him and she was stabbed

1 of the swords was stab through her leg

and her arm, but most of all is that one sword stab through her chest

the monster pick Jane up while Jackson was still passed out

and look in her eyes, burning flesh went through her eyes

then he left

NOW

I passed out, before I could save anyone, even Maka

but luckily Jane was a werewolf, those swords were almost like Excalibur

but less annoying, his blade were black and the edge was bloody

who is he

JANE P.O.V

"alright student's we all are going back, this place is to dangerous"

some nurses from school, carried me away

the reason I stand in front of Jackson

well I love him, his my brother

and his wolf side, he never accept it, he only have speed, but not enough

speed to dodge the attack, I accepted my inner wolf a long time ago, Jackson

hated it after what they have done, he was just a half, he would have never

survived the attack

Justin carried Jenny, I don't know why

but Jack 'o' Lantern said that Jenny is Mary

and Jenny passed out because id 5 scarecrow's surround a wold

it looses control, and passed out

but most in my mind who is Mary?

**another cliff hanger oh yeah!, thanks for reading**

**#BYE**


	38. yep is relaxing

MAKA P.O.V

I was walking down the hall to the infirmary

the girls were going to see Jane, the boy's were forced

to see Jane, just for once

when we walk in the new nurse

Miss Hex, appeared, she was the nicest witch

because in a few day's she getting married to Mifune

our Gym teacher, he is so nice, now that they getting married

Angela is their new kid, Angela, me, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Jane, jane was forced

to do it, because Miss Hex was one of their mother close friend

but Mr Stein don't trust her, when we went in

Jane was reading a magazine about Blood Hunt, a magazine of how to eat human, immortals and zombie's

the boys fainted, while the girls and I sweat drop

then Jane laughed

"you just got prank, i'm reading Monster History"

then she drop her magazine, to reveal

a book that say

"MONSTER'S HISTORY"

Asura cried in the corner with Crona, probably too scared to face Jane

Jane laughed, while Patty said yay over and over

I was still stunned

Jackson ran in, and then Spirit ran in too with a knife

and Mr stein ran in with a bigger knife

and Lord death trying to hit Spirit and Stein head

Jackson hide beside Jane

and before Spirit got Jackson , I Maka chop both Spirit and Stein

and Lord death passed out, from running chasing those idiots

all over school

"father are you okay" Kid spoke while Kid rearrange his father mask, probably

making it symmetrical

Liz screaming at Kid, to stop it and help him up

and Patty, wait where's patty

we heard giggling on top of our head to see a lot of yellow buckets

then Patty was laughing and holding a rope, and Crona

was right beside her

trying to stop her and Ragnarok saying

"do it, do it", the Patty yanked it

and a thousand ice cold water splashed us

"cold, cold" everyone shouted

then Lord death perked up, and said

"as I was saying, what am I doing here" and then Shinagami Chop Spirit and Stein

**heheh well see ya**


	39. Hex Witch

**hey sorry this is not a update because.. it's Hex Witch birthday were going to the movies**

**so can't write today sorry**

**#HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEX WITCH**

**#MY "B" DAY IS TODAY**


	40. the scaredy boys

MAKA P.O.V

me and the girls were walking down the street of death city

the girls help me bought some groceries, that soul was too lazy but he said

'i'm too cool to do groceries", ugh sometimes I should make him

volunteer to clean the library, eh, who those kid's I guess they are

the new boys here, hey maybe they'll go to DWMA

but one of them who has a blonde hair, he looks

like that kid in the wood's, maybe i'm imagining myself

NEXT DAY

"SOUL WAKE UP, WERE ALREADY LATE", I shouted, while knocking his door

over and over

"maka i'm too cool for school..", I crash the door open

and Maka chop him

"faster up lazy bone, were late" I said while he kept twitching

AFTER 10 MINUTES

me and soul rush out of the door, we were running out of time

I saw Kid, Liz and Patty, while Liz try to kill Kid, Patty was breaking a giraffe neck

then I see Tsubaki and Black Star, Black Star look half asleep, while Tsubaki was trying to wake

him up

Jane was riding her skateboard, her partner was riding too

Hailey was ridding her skateboard, Jane older sister Jenny

was riding on Justin motorcycle

then I saw near the gat was Crona waving at them

we all ran onto the steps, Jane was running really fast,

Kid was tring to do it symmetrically by bouncing

while Liz and Patty was trying to speed them up

when we got there everyone was crowding on someone

I see Killik and thunder and fire

I think they beat 7 boys

they all were clutching their heads

and three of them was in a weapon form

one was a katana, second was crossbow

third was bow and fourth was an arrow

the other three were in pain, I guess they're the new kids

when they got up everyone left, the guys [means soul, kid, crona, black star, oliver, Jackson, Justin] left, and the girls and I were going

to go but the new kids grab us from the waist, and kissed us, I was in shock but regain

braveness, I Maka chop a guy with blonde hair a shirt with black cross

Jane punch the guy with brown hair in the gut

Patty was using her sister as a gun and was aiming at two guys that were fraternal twins one

was wearing glasses and the other one had yellow and caramel hair mixed

Tsubaki, was punching a guy face who has jet black spiky hair almost look like Jackson hair

Jenny was using her witch power to call out vines and punch the guy with grey hair and brown eyes

Hailey was back flip a guy who has dark red hair

the gang came back

"hay what's taking you so long, lord death called us" soul asked

"just a little girl problems" Tsubaki replied

we all went in the lord death room and to see those perv [ the guys who kissed them]

then lord death said

"okay so you all have to tutor them"

the boys look at us then Asura came in, holding a cake with a knife on it

the boys screamed me and the gang try not to laugh

they scream like a girl

**hey guys, me and Hex watch spongebob out of water it was hilarious**

**#BYE ^-^**

**#SO KAWAII MY NEW PET CAT**

**p.s mom and dad bought Hex a pet cat, awesome because one for me and one for hex**

**best day ever**


	41. note

**hi, no this is not Evil Queen, she really sick because I let her off in the rain yesterday, and she really sick, I don't know this story but she said to put it in DWMA love?, DEATH HIGHSCHOOL and Café Love, I don't really watch this kind of anime but I watch Ouran Highschool host club anime, well that also got Evil Queen sick**

**#really sorry Evil Queen**

**~Hex Witch**


	42. goodbye Jane

**hey guys evil queen here, still sick and my pet cat kinda cheer me up see ya**

JANE P.O.V

"come on Jane, your half witch, please make potion to see my true love" Liz beg

ever since the love I the group grows, Liz wanted to see her love

is either Jackson or Justin, but though she only like thm because

they're good looking

after she begged me so much

I agreed

AT THE HANG OUT

alright, I put some lixers, some potion, roses form the willow witch, and put in some

chouldren, and one more a piece of Liz hair

and then I dump a mirror inside

and then the mirror came out and show Liz future love

SOUL,

"wait what?" I said with confusion

"his perfect I mean, we danced together and all perfect" Liz said, probably

because she drank desperation potion

great

AT SCHOOL

"hey Jane you have a letter" Kim gave it to me and I read it

**Dear Jane Wicked Blue**

**you are here by accepted to Wicked Witch Academy**

**for kids your age, before you mother died**

**she sent us a letter to inform about you,**

**saying at the age of 15 you will be accepted**

**this Academy is special, only one witch will represent **

**a Witch family and now you have been picked**

**Yours Regards**

**Headmaster Wickly**

no,no,no, all this years I wanted to go there but now

i'm not even sure to go there, I mean I love it here

and mother said that school represent EVIL

AT LORD DEATH ROOM

"so Jane you have to accept it, because we need a insider in that school, so please Jane, this is a big mission"

Lord Death asked, he mad me accept it

I left the room to see my friends waiting for me, and Oliver, his my partner, he is not accepted

Vampires and Witches hat each other too

I told them the news

and Jackson said

" JANE, YOU CAN'T THAT SCHOOL REPRESENT EVIL, WHY WOULD MOTHER DO THAT"

Jenny spoke up

"Jackson is because mother herself is a Wicked Witch, so she is evil"

Black Star said

"Jane you can't you like it here, even how much I hate you, your not evil"

Maka said

"Jane you can't even if these is a mission you can't"

everyone started to cry saying I can't

but I will

THE NEXT DAY

I packed my bag, I put a blue contact both my eyes

I dyed my hair black, and I wear my necklace

I was wearing a witch uniform

of Wicked Witch Academy

and wear white knee length socks and black slippers

I put my hair in a long braid

I was wearing a white headband, mom used to wear it too

I took out a photo of me and the gang at the dance

me and Oliver, me and my siblings..

and me and mom, I felt tears on my cheeks

then I open the door, everyone was crying

the girls hug me, and the boys hug me too

Maka said

"Jane don't forget us"

Black Star said

"she wont forget, the man who suprass god"

black was trying to hold back the tears

Patty said

"here a giraffe"

patty gave me a giraffe and cying

Liz said

"thanks for everything"

Liz hug me again

Soul said

"hey be cool"

then he gave me a necklace that represent our group

Tsubaki said

"don't leave us for long"

while giving me a music box

Kid said

"good luck"

while he gave me a firm handshake

I think his crying now that, I look symmetrical

my siblings hug me

crona said

"if you get sad or lonely look at this book"

he gave me a book full of photos of everyone

Ragnarok said

"kill those witches"

then I hug him and gave him a candy, he blushed,

Oliver said

"hey remember this"

he gave me a rose, it was an internal fire rose

I hug him, and give him a peck on the cheek

he blushed, and I went in the bus

I look out of the window, and wave them goodbye

but then a boy sat next to me

"hey my name is James, what's yours" he spoke

"i'm Jane, nice to meet you" I replied


	43. THE END OF DWMA LOVE?

_the ending of DWMA LOVE?_

AT A WEDDING CHURCH

Tsubaki and Blackstar, were married 2 months ago, of course Jane came but now after 2 months

Jane came back from her job, she was with a boy who help her at WITCH ACADEMY, since then Jane kept her look

even though Oliver was heartbroken to see his crush to be with someone, he moved on, he was now currently with Clara, a girl who attended DWMA,

and now Maka is getting ready for her wedding, during the past years, Soul and Liz are together, during those years Crona and Patty

drew apart, because they were older, they matured, Patty however didn't mature at all, she promised Jane that she still would be her silly self, Crona matured

and he would always ended up by scolding Patty, but Jane was only here for a few days, and Crona and Patty pretended to become a couple to make Jane happy, Jane

would be going to the witch world with James, so she could save and teach young witches the right path, Jackson and Hailey are together, they both are happy together

Jenny and Justin are together too, they're also known as the best teaches at DWMA, and now the wedding has begun

kid, Maka, Liz, Soul, Jane, Oliver, Crona, Patty are just waiting for the right time

in

_3.._

_2..._

_1..._

the door of the church opened to reveal, all their younger self, and Soul spoke " Ah right in time", they all look at each other, then of course younger Liz and Soul too them away,

the wedding continued, now that kid has full stripes hair, he didn't complain, only complaining about other unsymmetrical things,

after they took their vows, the both of them kiss, church bell rang, Jane smiled at the sight of her friends are happy, except Crona and Patty

during the wedding party, Jane came up to Crona and Patty, she chuckled

"I know you both are not together" Jane spoke to them then Ragnarok came out of nowhere

"true, they wanted to keep it a secret because you would always believe them" , they all chat and laugh, the kishin is now part of the council where he judge their souls, he was happy with his job

Jane and James left, Jackson and Hailey left too,so did everyone else, now that the gang have split up to different paths. the Grimms Kids will have a new era, someday..

_the end..._


End file.
